Johnny Joestar
Johnny Joestar= |-|Slow Dancer= |-|ACT1= |-|ACT2= |-|ACT3= |-|ACT4= Summary Johnny Joestar is the seventh "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and one of the two main protagonists of Part VII: Steel Ball Run. A prodigy jockey in his youth, his life spirals downward when he is shot in the back and left a paraplegic. Years later in 1890, right before the cross-country Steel Ball Run race, he is lured by the mystical abilities of Gyro Zeppeli and his steel balls when touching one of them causes his legs to move. After numerous attempts, Gyro gives in and indulges Johnny in the Spin as long as he helped him win the race. Johnny eventually becomes involved in the search of the nine parts of the Holy Corpse after attracting a left arm into his body. He believes that with the Holy Corpse, he can get himself back to "zero", but is conflicted by Funny Valentine and his patriotic ideals. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. 8-B with ACT1 | 8-B with ACT2 | 8-B with ACT3 | 8-B with ACT4. High 3-A with the Infinite Rotation Name: Jonathan "Johnny" Joestar Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VII: Steel Ball Run) Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, Jockey, Stand User, Spin User Powers and Abilities: Skilled marksman; can fire regenerative nail bullets with ACT1 | Enhanced and homing nail bullets powered by the Golden Rotation with ACT2, Resistance to BFR | Creation of holes and "portals" by shooting himself to reach a boundary between dimensions with ACT3 | Dimensional Bypassing/Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Control, Soul Elimination, and indefinite/infinite attacking with with ACT4 and the Infinite Rotation; ACT4 resists time stop and BFR Attack Potency: Human level. City Block level+ with ACT1 (Its shots could destroy a portion of this boulder and drew Diego's blood) | City Block level+ with ACT2 (Johnny states that his bullets are stronger than ACT1's), Golden Rotation shots ignore durability | City Block level+ with ACT3 (Johnny states that his bullets are stronger than ACT1's), Golden Rotation shots ignore durability | City Block level+ with ACT4 (As it is the bullet shot by Johnny, it harmed THE WORLD in a blind shot). High Universe level with the Infinite Rotation (Posseses infinite energy due to the properties of the golden rotation. Ignores and bypasses high-level, infinite dimensional barriers from D4C Love Train.). Speed: Below Average Human (Due to being disabled, he is only forced to crawl at worst) with Massively FTL attack speed/reactions (Shot Funny Valentine before D4C had a chance to attack him; shot THE WORLD in the shoulder). Massively FTL level with ACT1 | Massively FTL with ACT2 | Massively FTL with ACT3 | Massively FTL with ACT4 (It is the bullet itself that Johnny shoots). Lifting Strength: Normal Human. Unknown with ACT1 | Unknown with ACT2 | Unknown with ACT3 | Superhuman with ACT4 Striking Strength: Human Class. Wall Class with ACT1 | At least''' Wall Class''' with ACT2 | At least Wall Class with ACT3 | City Block Class+ with ACT4 Durability: Street level (Survived having being shot on several occasions including that to the head and neck). Wall level with ACT1 | At least Wall level with ACT2 | At least Wall level with ACT3 | City Block level+ with ACT4 Stamina: Superhuman (Survived through several shootouts, managed to live even after having been shot in the head). Range: A couple of meters with ACT1 and nail bullets | Longer with ACT2 | Longer with ACT3 | 10~20 meters with ACT4. Multiversal with Infinite Rotation (Will chase people throughout multiple universes when in effect). Standard Equipment: Slow Dancer (his horse), Tusk, one Steel Ball Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Paraplegic; Johnny cannot fire nail bullets if there are no nails left on him that haven't regrown. | Using the Golden Rotation will require longer times for his nails to grow back. | Using the Golden Rotation will require longer times for his nails to grow back. | ACT4 can only be called out by utilizing the energy generated by a horse's movement; without a horse, Johnny cannot use the Infinite Rotation (though this has been resolved before by mimicing the movement of one). The Infinite Rotation can transfer to Johnny if whatever is affected by it touches him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tusk ACT1: '''ACT1 is a small, pink Stand with an animal-like appearance and stars plastered all over its body. It does not physically attack or do anything, but it has carved messages into Johnny's arm and occasionally whispers to him. **'Nail Bullets: Johnny incorporates the Spin into his fingernails, spinning them to become razor sharp and capable of firing them like bullets. They've easily cut through flesh and caused fatal wounds on people and Stand Users in just a few shots, and are more accurate and precise than standard bullets. Shooting one of these nail bullets will cost the removal of the fingernail fired, but will grow back after a short time. *'''Tusk ACT2: ACT2 is slightly larger than ACT1, gaining a lower torso among being bigger in general. It has the same colors and still does not attack physically. **'Golden Rotation Bullets:' Johnny incorporates the second lesson of the Spin, which involves a more advanced technique involving seeing targets and object like a golden rectangle, giving more powerful and accurate aureal rotation. These shots, once they make impact, leave a hole. These holes can travel among different surfaces and leave a trail as they do so. Shots act like homing missiles as they track down the object Johnny wishes to attack. Despite longer times for his nails to regrow, consuming herbs or tea can shorten these times of regrowth. *'Tusk ACT3:' ACT3 is a bigger Stand with arms, legs, and spikes added on the ends of its limbs, finished with a large head and mohawk. It has the same colors and still does not attack physically. **'Through the Hole:' When Johnny shoots himself with the Golden Rotation bullet, he will be able to create an infinite hole for the area that is shot. These holes act like portals, which can be located separately and far away from Johnny. From this point, any part of his body that was shot will be removed from Johnny's body and moved to that location. If anything other than Johnny is sucked into that hole, it will be destroyed. *'Tusk ACT4:' ACT4 is a larger, more humanoid Stand with drapes hanging down from its chest to its ankles, of which contains mostly nothing when pulled back, and a horseshoe on its head. It uses melee attacks in conjunction with the Infinite Rotation. **'Super Spin (Infinite Rotation):' The Super Spin is obtained in conjunction of a consistently moving object and the aid of the Golden Rectangle. In Johnny's case, Slow Dancer creates a Golden Rectangle with its natural running speed, further enforced with Johnny's legs inside of the stirrups of the saddle. This results in a more enhanced version of the Spin, in which the energy it produces is nigh-limitless, or "infinite". Johnny can also create an instant shortcut to activating this by galvanizing his horse with a steel ball and transferring the horse's sudden energy to himself. ***When a nail bullet that is imbued with the Infinite Rotation hits a target, it immobilizes it and infinitely spins them from the inside-out. They will spin forever in the same place, no matter if they are moved to another location (in which they are forced back to their original position) or another universe. ***The effects of the Infinite Rotation can be neutralized if Johnny shoots another bullet imbued with the Infinite Rotation, but spun in the opposite direction. ***With ACT4, the Infinite Rotation is enough to eradicate the soul. **'Ability Negation:' Due to the properties of the Infinite Rotation, ACT4 is capable of negating through various abilities, whether it's on a level of multi-dimensional barriers, gravity, or stopped time, ACT4 will not be affected by these abilities when imbued with the Infinite Rotation; but only ACT4 can do this, not Johnny himself. Key: ACT1 | ACT2 | ACT3 | ACT4 Note: Not to be confused with the Jonathan Joestar of the original universe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Spin Users Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Hax Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3